2018–19 2. Bundesliga
| winners = 1. FC Köln | promoted = 1. FC Köln SC Paderborn | relegated = FC Ingolstadt 1. FC Magdeburg MSV Duisburg | matches_played = 306 | total_goals = 904 | average_goals = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 2. Bundesliga was the 45th season of the 2. Bundesliga. It began on 3 August 2018 and concluded on 19 May 2019. 1. FC Köln and SC Paderborn were automatically promoted to the Bundesliga; Union Berlin were promoted after winning the Bundesliga relegation play-offs; and 1. FC Magdeburg and MSV Duisburg were relegated to the 3. Liga. Teams Team changes Stadiums and locations Personnel and kits } TBD | data-sort-value="Kroos, Felix" | Felix Kroos | Macron | Layenberger, Koch Automobile |- | data-sort-value="Bielefeld" | Arminia Bielefeld | data-sort-value="Saibene, Jeff" | Jeff Saibene | data-sort-value="Borner, Julian" | Julian Börner | Joma | Schüco, JAB Anstoetz Textilien |- | data-sort-value="Bochum" | VfL Bochum | data-sort-value="Dutt, Robin" | Robin Dutt | data-sort-value="Celozzi, Stefano" | Stefano Celozzi | Nike | Trivago, Viactiv Betriebskrankenkasse |- | data-sort-value="Darmstadt" | Darmstadt 98 | data-sort-value="Schuster, Dirk" | Dirk Schuster | data-sort-value="Sulu, Aytac" | Aytaç Sulu | Jako | Software AG, ROWE Mineralölwerk |- | data-sort-value="Dresden" | Dynamo Dresden | data-sort-value="Neuhaus, Uwe" | Uwe Neuhaus | data-sort-value="Hartmann, Marco" | Marco Hartmann | Erima | Feldschlößchen, AOK Plus |- | data-sort-value="Duisburg" | MSV Duisburg | data-sort-value="Gruev, Iliya" | Iliya Gruev | data-sort-value="Wolze, Kevin" | Kevin Wolze | Capelli | XTiP, Rhein Power |- | data-sort-value="Furth" | SpVgg Greuther Fürth | data-sort-value="Buric, Damir" | Damir Burić | data-sort-value="Megyeri, Balazs" | Balázs Megyeri | Hummel | Hofmann Personal, BVUK – Gruppe Unternehmensberatung |- | data-sort-value="Hamburg" | Hamburger SV | align="left" data-sort-value="Titz, Christian" | Christian Titz | align="left" data-sort-value="Sakai, Gotoku" | Gōtoku Sakai | Adidas | Emirates, Popp Feinkost |- | data-sort-value="Heidenheim" | 1. FC Heidenheim | {data-sort-value="Schmidt, Frank" | Frank Schmidt | data-sort-value="Schnatterer, Marc" | Marc Schnatterer | Nike | Hartmann Gruppe, Voith |- | data-sort-value="Ingolstadt" | FC Ingolstadt | data-sort-value="Leitl, Stefan" | Stefan Leitl | data-sort-value="Matip, Marvin" | Marvin Matip | Adidas | Media Markt, Audi Schanzer Fußballschule |- | data-sort-value="Kiel" | Holstein Kiel | data-sort-value="Walter, Tim" | Tim Walter | data-sort-value="Czichos, Rafael" | Rafael Czichos | Puma | Famila, Lotto Schleswig-Holstein |- | data-sort-value="Koln" | 1. FC Köln | data-sort-value="Anfang, Markus" | Markus Anfang | data-sort-value="Lehmann, Matthias" | Matthias Lehmann | Uhlsport | REWE, DEVK |- | data-sort-value="Magdeburg" | 1. FC Magdeburg | data-sort-value="Hartel, Jens" | Jens Härtel | data-sort-value="TBD" | TBD | Uhlsport | FAM |- | data-sort-value="Paderborn" | SC Paderborn | data-sort-value="Baumgart, Steffen" | Steffen Baumgart | data-sort-value="Strohdiek, Christian" | Christian Strohdiek | Saller | Mediacom |- | data-sort-value="Regensburg" | Jahn Regensburg | data-sort-value="Beierlorzer, Achim" | Achim Beierlorzer | data-sort-value="Gruttner, Marco" | Marco Grüttner | Saller | Netto, Dallmeier electronic |- | data-sort-value="Sandhausen" | SV Sandhausen | data-sort-value="Kocak, Kenan" | Kenan Kocak | data-sort-value="Kulovits, Stefan" | Stefan Kulovits | Puma | Verivox, BWT |- | data-sort-value="St Pauli" | FC St. Pauli | data-sort-value="Kauczinski, Markus" | Markus Kauczinski | data-sort-value="Nehrig, Bernd" | Bernd Nehrig | Under Armour | Congstar, Astra Brauerei |} Managerial changes League table Relegation play-offs All times are CEST (UTC+2). First leg |time = 18:15 |team1 = Wehen Wiesbaden |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = FC Ingolstadt |goals1 = Kyereh |goals2 = Lezcano |stadium = Brita-Arena, Wiesbaden |attendance = 7,698 |referee = Guido Winkmann }} Second leg |time = 18:15 |team1 = FC Ingolstadt |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Wehen Wiesbaden |goals1 = Kerschbaumer Paulsen |goals2 = Kyereh Dittgen Paulsen |stadium = Audi Sportpark, Ingolstadt |attendance = 12,420 |referee = Frank Willenborg }} 4–4 on aggregate. Wehen Wiesbaden won on away goals and are promoted to the 2. Bundesliga, while FC Ingolstadt are relegated to the 3. Liga. Top scorers External links * Category:2018–19 in German football leagues 2018-19 Germ